miec_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Ennie
"Your gaze angers me. Avert your eyes." ~ Ennie, giving people who look at her a fair warning. Ennie '''is a MIEC original character created by Enderen, she is a horned enderman with a hourglass figure that wears tattered clothing. Appearance '''Ennie '''is a enderman with a pair of horns, wide hips, large breasts (with purple inverted nipples), and four arms. Along with this, she has a very different mouth than that of a enderman, she has a normal, human like mouth on her face, but her jaws have teeth that span from what would be cheek to cheek. She also lacks any cheeks, revealing her toothed jaws. She has bigger (and arguably cuter) eyes than that of a normal enderman, with a pair of horns on the side of her head. '''Ennie's clothing are mostly tatters with various patches and lines of cloth stitched onto it. Her shirt begins halfway down her breasts, covering everything just above the nipples. Her shirt (which is a faded grey brown color) is torn from just above the navel down. She has a lining of faded purple cloth at the top of her shirt, which lines along the front with the lining stitched only on the left breast (her left), she has a lighter, but still faded purple cloth coming from under her left breasts clothing, which goes up her breast and around her front left shoulder. Her front right shoulder has the shirt sleeve coming down her arm and being torn away a little more than halfway down. She also has a large tear on her shoulder and a patch halfway down her upper arm. Her pants has the same light faded purple cloth coming from under it and up to her right side. Her pants being torn away halfway down the thighs. Her left pants leg has a patch sewn onto it, and there is visible tearing at the bottom of the buttocks. Abilities and Peculiarities Ennie's body is bound to the moon, depending on the moon's phases, her breasts may grow or shrink to certain sizes. The sizes for Ennie are as follows: * When it's a New Moon or a Blue Moon, Ennie will have a flat chest. * When it's a Crescent Moon, Waning or Waxing, Ennie will have a bust size of red (refer to the gif). * When it's a Quarter Moon, First or Last, Ennie will have a bust size of orange. * When it's a Gibbous Moon, Waxing or Waning, Ennie will have a bust size of yellow (it's the bust size used for Ennie's infobox image). * When it's a Full Moon or a Blood Moon, Ennie will have a bust size of green. * When it's a Supermoon, Ennie will always have a bust size of blue. Along with this, Ennie will shrink into a chibi version of herself under a Blue Moon, and to a giant version of herself under a Blood Moon. Each of these sizes gives her certain abilities, her chibi form allows for speed, while her giant form allows for strength. Ennie, like any other enderman, can teleport and pick up blocks. She is a little less sensitive than other endermen in ways of staring, however. Staring into her eyes will prompt her to ask you to stop. As it irritates her. Further looking will then result in her becoming aggressive. Of course, she is fine if you look at her through a mask or pumpkin hat or something of the like. She rarely ever sleeps, as she never gets tired. Personality and Relationships Ennie speaks very formally, and is possibly sort of a introvert. As stated before, she becomes disgruntled and even hostile by eye contact, but isn't necessarily shy. She's ignorant to time, generally not caring if it's the middle of the night or the middle of the day to run errands or do activities. She's terrified of water, and desperately tries to keep away from it if there is any. Ennie, as of now, doesn't associate with any other OC on the wikia. Trivia * '''Ennie '''was originally meant to be a female Ender Colossus, but when Enderen decided that he wanted a more flexible character, the colossal form was moved to be Ennie's Blood Moon form. * Ennie originally had whites for eyes instead of ender eyes, but was changed because it bordered on creepy. Category:Characters Category:OCs Created by Enderen Category:Female Category:Non Humans